


Tie A Ribbon

by orphan_account



Series: High School Gays in Space [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (space highschool?), A little side Heith, A little side Shance, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbians in Space, Pidge has nimble fingers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura finds her girlfriend waiting on her bed before the big game against Galra High. Good Luck trinkets are given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie A Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> ...*shrug* I'm just having a rarepair fluff kinda night and wanted football player Allura/cheerleader Pidge in my life (with background cheerleader Lance and football players Shiro, Keith, and Hunk.)

Allura padded towards her bedroom, running her fingers through her damp hair to work out any knots, humming softly. She had a game in a few hours and the familiar tension and anticipation that always came before a game was coursing through her veins. Today was an important one, the first of the season against Galra High, the Lions’ biggest rival. She wanted to do well, not just because of that that but because she had something to prove. A girl on the football team, on the starting lineup, it was still something people still snickered about but if she started and they took down Galra…

There’d be a lot less snickering. 

She stepped into her room then stopped, blinking in confusion at the girl curled up on top of her bed. 

“Pidge?” 

Her girlfriend popped up, smiling brightly. She was in her cheerleader’s uniform, v-neck jersey top and slacks in the school’s pristine white and gray, with ‘Lions’ across the front in big green block letters. Her hair, recently cut to be shoulder length, was drawn up into a short ponytail with a green ribbon. 

“Hey. Coran let me in.” 

Allura rolled her eyes; of course her uncle had let Pidge right in. Privacy was a foreign concept to her uncle and, while Allura certainly didn’t mind Pidge being the first person she saw out of the shower, it was annoying when it turned out to be Lance or...well, just Lance really waiting for her. That he was happily dating Shiro had done nothing to control his mouth or his tendency to flirt. 

Speaking of Lance.

“Shouldn’t you be at the school getting ready for the game?” She asked as she crossed over to the smaller girl. “Lance is going to be mad if you’re late.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes then reached up, fingers twining in the fabric of Allura’s cami then sweeping over her sides to press against her back. Allura leaned down obligingly, closing the gap between them to press their lips together. Pidge hummed against her mouth then, her lips parting slightly, licked along the seam of her lips. Small hands swept down, trailed over the curve of her butt and squeezed. Allura leaned a little more, knees hitting the edge of the bed. Pidge's tongue licked into her mouth and her hands moved up again to wiggle under the waistband of Allura's panties, warm skin brushing over bare skin and-

Allura pulled back, sucking in a deep breath, and swatted Pidge’s wandering hands away. “Don’t. Coran's right down the hall.” 

Pidge let out a put upon sigh then leaned back on the bed. “Fine. I have to leave soon anyway, I just wanted to see you before the game. Wouldn't want Captain Lance to be upset that the top of the pyramid is missing because I tried to sneak into the locker room at halftime.”

“Again.” Allura added, smirking at the memory. 

“He’s lucky I show up at all.” Pidge grumbled. “I’d rather watch you crush people from the stands.”  

To say that Pidge was a reluctant member of the cheer squad would have been an understatement. Lance had needed someone small for the lifts and raises and Pidge’s size, and years of gymnastics had made her perfect but she’d be strongly against the idea only to suddenly turn around at the start of the school year last year and had been on the team ever since. Allura wasn’t sure what exactly Lance had on Pidge that kept her from just quitting but it must have been something impressive. 

Allura started to move away, focus on getting into her sweats. She pushed her hair back again, frowning at the waves that were forming as it dried.

“You aren’t going to be able to get that under your helmet without help.” Pidge said as if, not for the first time, reading her thoughts. “Let me do it before you finish getting dressed.” 

Allura nodded, setting her pants back down and returning to the bed. She eased herself onto the floor between Pidge’s legs, sighing contentedly as small nimble fingers started to run over her scalp, and leaned back some. Allura wouldn’t go so far as to say she was vain or anything but she was very picky about who she let touch her hair but, so far, she’d never regretted letting Pidge help her. 

It was a sort of pre-game ritual at this point. They’d sit together for a few minutes, Pidge carefully untangling then braiding up her hair, and it was in those moments that Allura would force herself to become calmer, to breathe and remind herself that she’d made the team on her merits, that she was good at football, that she was there to have fun and not just to prove herself. 

And that no matter how the game went Pidge would be waiting for her when it was over, proud of her no matter what. 

She listened, eyes closed and head resting against Pidge’s thigh, to a story about what had happened in her programming class up at the college (that seemed to end with Pidge going ‘screw it’ and deciding to fix an electrical issue on her own), smiling and chuckling happily. She drifted, calm falling over her under Pidge’s soft touch and warm words. All too soon, however, Pidge was nudging her back to full awakeness. 

“All done.” 

Allura yawned as she sat up, stretching a little to get the blood pumping again. She reached back as she twisted around to look at her girlfriend, fingers skimming the neat and tightly woven braid. Her fingers brushed what felt like a ribbon just as she noticed that Pidge’s hair, soft red waves, had tumbled free to brush against her cheeks and forehead. 

“You didn’t have to give me your hair tie.” Allure said even as her fingers started to worry over the edges. Pidge coughed and looked away, color rising her over her cheeks. “Don’t you wear this to all of the cheerleading competitions?” 

“Well. You know. Good luck or whatever.” She rolled her eyes. “Important game and all so. Yeah. Take it.” 

Allura leaned up, brushing a kiss to the corner of her girlfriend’s mouth. “Thank you.” 

Pidge flushed darker but there was no denying her smile was a pleased one. “Welcome. Though if we had more time I’d do what Lance suggested for ‘good luck’ instead. Or Hunk.” 

Her eyebrows went up meaningfully and Allura snorted. She could only imagine what Lance’s idea of wishing someone luck involved. Vividly, actually, because if she had a dollar for every time someone had caught Lance and Shiro in a compromising position she’d be able to take the entire team plus the cheer squad out for victory pizza (no small feat with Hunk around.)

What Hunk might have suggested was harder to puzzle out, since he and Keith seemed to take a much less...blatant approach to their relationship and she couldn’t imagine him ever suggesting sex in any context to Pidge. 

“After the game.” She promised. 

Pidge’s smile widened.  

 


End file.
